Typically, when rendering cells, the content and formatting associated with each cell is rendered individually. In some cases, this results in visual artifacts, such as seams, at the borders of contiguous cells that have common formatting. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the manner in which contiguous cells having a common fill pattern are rendered. As depicted, seams in the fill pattern are visible between borders 102 of adjacent cells even though they all have the same fill pattern.